


Storm

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Praise, Toys, slow fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: Edge feels unloved, you prove him otherwise.





	Storm

You found Edge outside your door in the blizzard. His hood cast a shadow over his face but you could tell he was battered and bruised. Bringing him inside confirmed you were right. You sat with him on the couch after you showered him, dressed his wounds and put some clean clothes on him. He sat on your lap, his arms wrapped around your neck and his skull buried in the crook of your neck. Your arms wrapped around his shaking form protectively, softly nuzzling his skull. He was a mess of emotions, at the point of breaking down and it hurt your heart.

“… Am I worthless?” he asked, his voice sounded broken. Your heart wrenched at the question. “Only good to be… t-to be a whore?” You could feel the tears dripping down his face as he asked that question. Fell had been using his insecurities again, chipping away the confidence Edge had managed to build. Fell got nasty in a foul mood, both physical and mental…

“No you’re not.” You answered firmly, rubbing his back gently. “You’re so much more than a whore, Sweet cheeks…” You cupped his chin and made him look at you. “Whatever non-sense _he’s_ been telling you, it’s not true. You’re a hard worker even if it doesn’t always appear to be so. Sure you take a lot of naps but you _need_ them… Your stamina isn’t exactly high… You tire easily… But that’s okay… You _try_ …” Tears ran down his cheeks again at the words, fuck he needed to hear that. You let him cry, softly rubbing his back and cooing sweet words against his skull. He got quiet after a good hour, just resting against your chest with his phalanges curled in your shirt. He was emotionally drained.

“D-do you… Do you l-love me?” He asked quietly, toying with the fabric of your shirt. It was rare for him to ask such a thing. Like his brother Edge wasn’t one to openly show affection or ask for it. For him to ask you such a question meant he _needed to hear_ it. You brushed your hand against his cheek bone and gave him a soft smile.

“Off course I do…” You responded without a doubt. Cupping his mandible and placing a soft kiss on his teeth. A shuddery sob escaped Edge as you wiped a tear from his socket. He gave you a soft skeleton kiss back. The warmth of your skin steeped through your shirt and his bones. A comfort he never knew embraced his tattered soul.

“W-would you fuck m-me like you f-fuck Blueberry?” He muttered the question against your lips. His body trembled and he was sweating, afraid of your rejection. You pressed a soft kiss against his teeth, your lips lingering a little longer than a regular kiss.

“If that is what you want…” You responded, sliding your hand from his mandible to his cheekbone and looking him in the socket. He gave you a small, grateful nod as you pulled him into another tender kiss. He let out a soft moan opening his mouth to let you enter. You caressed his conjured tongue with your own, your hand resting against his lower back to pull him closer to your body. You rubbed gently circles over his lumbar vertebrae, rubbing the tension away. Edge relaxed into you; soaking up the affection you were willing to give him. A warm feeling fluttered in his gut causing him to quiver in your grasp. Your arms wrapped around him felt safe, comforting, welcoming his being in your embrace. He didn’t mind staying like this for a while. Your lips left his teeth, trailing soft kisses down his jaw to his cervical vertebrae. He shivered feeling the sensual lick in his neck.

“Hhmmm~” He softly moaned. Your soft love bites in his neck caused spikes of pleasure to shot up his spine. Edge felt the heat flare in his gut. The soft ministrations left a tingling feeling in his bones. “Aah…” The gathering magic in his pelvis sparked on instinct, having spent so many years with Fell it was a given. He felt the dull throb of his pussy, quivering for your attention. His breathing started to get labored, soft pants and noises coming from his mouth. Your hand left his lower back, sliding down to gently caress his sacrum. AH-!” He gasped as you played with his coccyx through the shorts. “(Y-y/n)…” He softly whined. Edge was starting to fidget on your lap. You gave him a tender kiss before looking him in the socket. He stared back at you with a lustful gaze.

“Let’s take this to the bed room, okay?” You hummed getting up with him in your arms. Edge held on tightly as you made your way over to your bedroom. Your bed was a slight mess of blankets and pillows as you hadn’t made your bed that morning. It didn’t matter to Edge as you gently laid him between the fluffy pillows and warm blankets. They smelled like you, sweet and comforting… “Hold on a few seconds while I prepare alright Sweet cheeks?” Edge nodded, watching you get off the bed and stripping off you pants. You sauntered over to the dresser and pulled out the teal strap on and harness. Quickly strapping it on since you didn’t want Edge to wait for too long. Your eyes glanced over the small, trembling skeleton. A clear wet spot was visible in his shorts, his legs rubbing together to relief some of the heated feeling. Small tears had formed in the corners of his sockets again as he looked at you with a heated look, his cheeks dusted a nice red color. You bend down as his boney hands came up to grip your shirt collar, locking you both in another tender yet passionate kiss. Your hands roamed his ribs, carefully and sensually caressing them through his shirt. A few more moans rolled off Edge’s tongue, only to be swallowed by you. Shifting his shirt up revealed his scarred ribs and sternum, a soft whine left him when you broke the kiss. “You’re beautiful, Sans…” You whispered at him, dipping down and softly biting his clavicle through the shirt.

“Ahn-!” He softly groaned, soul fluttering at the words. Even if they weren’t true, he’d belief them for now… The soft kisses trailing down his exposed sternum felt warm and pleasant. He shuddered as you ran your tongue back up where you had placed the kisses. The slick appendage was hot and wet sending shivers down his bones. “Ooohh Sweetheart~” He moaned, squirming under you. “I-it feels s-so good…” He moaned as you kissed his lumbar vertebrae. “ Aaahhnnn~!” Rimming your tongue over his Ilium crest had him squirming even more. His shorts were drenched by now so you removed and tossed them. Edge gasped at the cold air hitting his soaking cunt. His juices were dripping out his throbbing folds, staining the sheets under him. You kissed his inner femur, softly biting and marking it when you reached his pelvis. “AH! S-sweetheart~” Edge drawled out. “Hhhaaahh-!” His back arched feeling your hot tongue slowly run up his pussy, lapping up his dripping juices. You pulled a pillow from next to him, propping it under his spine. It provided him a small comfort, being able to relax yet his pelvis was still propped up, you rested his trembling femurs over your shoulders. He mewled at you when you started to eat him out. Your hot tongue slithered between his folds with practiced ease, heating him up even more. His phalanges curled and tightened around the pillow his skull rested on. His sockets were closed as he enjoyed every bit of pleasure you gave him. “Aahh… Y-yes… Aahh hhhaaa… F-fuck Sweetheart… Hmmm~ Yes…” He breathed feeling your tongue rub sensually against his twitching walls. “M-more~ please more!” He moaned eagerly. Placing your mouth over his cunt you gently sucked, drawing more mewls and shudders from the squirming skeleton. His tongue lolled out of his mouth letting go of any restraint he had left. He reveled in the pleasure that was building pressure in his gut. His pants became shorter and raspier nearing his peak. “Aahhaahhaahh-! S-sweeheart~! I-I… I-I’m cumming~! I’m cumming~!” He cried as you felt his pussy convulse and reward you with his sweet juices. Edge panted, little shocks of ecstasy running through his bones. You gazed affectionately at him after lapping up the remaining juices from his cunt. You pulled yourself back up to his skull, kissing him passionately. His arms wrapped around your shoulders, the taste of himself on your lips turning him on once again. A soft whine spilled from his teeth and you chuckled.

“Don’t worry~” You softly cooed kissing his skull. “We’re not done yet~” Edge was happy to hear that. Not ready to let this warm, pleasant feeling go. He wanted more… _He needed more_ …      

“AH~!” Edge sharply gasped, feeling your warm fingers caress his sensitive lower lips this time. His femurs spread a little wider on instinct, giving you more room to play around. You slowly slipped your fingers between his folds which were still wet from your saliva. Edge keened, the heat flaring back up in his gut as he lightly pressed and rubbed his folds against your fingers. The warm digits had no problem finding his swollen nub. “Hnnnggg~!” Edge moaned, pleasure shooting through his body like electricity. You kept a slow pace, lazily rubbing circles over his throbbing clit. Dipping every so often deeper into his cunt to scissor him. He was starting to get wet again, squirming and mewling. “(Y/n)… Please~ gimme your cock~” He breathed heatedly, a silent moan following. “F-faahh-fuck my dirty cunt~! Uuuhhnnn…” He moaned in your ear.

“Alright, sweet cheeks~” You breathed heatedly, taking your fingers from his folds and slicking up the dildo with his juices. “I’ll stuff your hole with my fat cock~” You whispered huskily, pressing the tip against his folds. A moan got stuck in his throat as you slowly pressed in. His folds molding around the toy and gripping it tightly. He could feel every inch of the toy enter him… It was enough to make him cum again, surprising him. It had been years since that happened. He held on to you tightly, panting. His legs wrapped around your hips. You kissed his skull giving him a moment before you gently started to rock back and forth. Edge keened, slightly overstimulated. “Good boy~” You praised him. “You’re amazing, Sans~” You whispered, slowly rutting into him. Edge’s sound was stuck in his throat now, his teeth parted in a permanent moan while he simply let the waves of pleasure over take him. He felt hot, light-headed, safe, _loved_ … The affection crashing down on him hard with the honeyed praise you murmured against his skull. Tears started to sting his sockets once again from both pleasure and relief. It was real, you cared. The look of endearment in your eyes was real. He didn’t hesitate to kiss you back, his boney digits tracing the side of your face and jaw. Everything would be fine.

“Sweetheart…” He rasped, gripping you tightly. “(Y/n)…” He keened as you kept him edging on pleasure. The heated pleasure rolled in waves over him until finally, with a harder, deeper thrust, it tipped him over the edge he was balancing on. You felt him tense, his hips sharply meeting up with yours. You pressed your hips closer in his, pressing deeper into him as he came. He fell limp, sockets shut and sternum rising and falling rapidly. He was spend… You gazed at him with a soft smile. Sweat was pouring from his bones, glistening in the light of the room. You softly stroked him cheek bone, his hand gripping yours, holding it while he nuzzled it. “… Thanks…” He softly whispered looking at you through lidded sockets. You smiled bending down and placing a soft kiss on his teeth.

“You’re welcome, Sweet cheeks…” You murmured, slowly pulling the toy from his pussy and taking it off. Gathering the drowsy skeleton in your arms he curled into you. “Goodnight, Sans…I love you…” You whispered kissing his skull. A soft hum your reply as his breathing evened out and he relaxed. He was content, knowing someone cared. He could brave another day…                    

**Author's Note:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to the NSFW ban.


End file.
